Eclipse
by Koccinelle
Summary: This fic has alot of (yet unfixed) grammar mistakes. Give me some time to correct it ne? Onegai?


Hi minna! School's kept me incredibly busy especially since I spend half my day at school hiding from the seniors in the gymnastics team who are trying to get me to join. shudders I ended up joining! And I wanted to quit gymnastics some more! ;; This short little snippet was done for stress relief so it's just a one-shot thing. 'k?

Oh yeah, it's my first attempt with POVs so I would like some pointers please?

Taiyo no Atatakai/The Sun's Warmth

I was alone. Again. In this little caved hell-hole. Miserable. Distressed. Waiting. Oh yes, waiting. Waiting for Someone to free me. That mysterious face that kept appearing in my dreams. Haunting. Yet so beautiful. Just like the Sun. The Sun I never got to see. I was calling him. Still am. I've been calling him forever. And I will as long as I live.

I've been in this cave as long as I can remember. Maybe I was born here. I don't know. I know this place well. So well that I can pinpoint every single crack mark and from which part of the cave it came. Memorized the shape of every little pebble. Every little stone. This should be home. Where I belong. Why do I feel myself wishing for more?

Once I thought I was the only one in the world, and that the world consisted of just me and my cave. But then a little friend came to me. He was smaller than me, and spoke a different language. He was yellow and fluffy and chirped. He was kind to me. Sometimes he brought me things to eat. But most importantly, he was free. Free, but with a price. Barely a few years later, he just went rigid and stopped moving. Death had come for him. Leaving me all alone. Again. I couldn't reach for him. I didn't possess the power needed to rescue him. To rescue me. The pain was excruciating. Like something inside me broke.

As though it all happened before.

As though it all happened before..

I have images in my head. Jumbled up, distorted. But still images nevertheless. Illusions of gold and amethyst. Beautiful illusions weaved by the fabric of Time. Flashes of blood. Far too real to be just brushed off as a dream. I know I was there. But when? How?

Maybe I shouldn't have met that little yellow bird. He has made me aware. Aware of the other scents around me. The flowers, the rivers, the trees. I remember them from somewhere. Someplace. Sometime.

And now I know I am the only one suffering.

Songs of the wind, the birds, and the animals. Things I somehow managed to stay oblivious about are now blasting full force at my senses. Jeering at me for what I couldn't have. Can't have. The pressure is incredible. Many times I have tried to wreak my chains in a fit of rage. But something is protecting them. Something I don't have the power to do anything about. The talismans. I know I am weak. Very weak. The only being weak enough to be sealed away. Away from the Sun.

I know the Sun will come for me. I can feel it's warmth on my back. Comforting me. Promising me. That's the only reason for my living. For my mere existence. And for him I will hang on. I will not end my life as well. I will wait for him. And I will never stop believing. Never.

Not even when the sun stops shining.

But what if he did? Those flashes of blood. Were they my doing? Was I to blame? I swallowed. Hard. That fact hadn't occurred to me before. Never. If I was the cause of his death, then I did deserve to dwell in this prison forever. And ever. Paying the price for destroying my own freedom. All alone. Forever.

Yada! I don't want to be alone.

But what if you did kill him?

I wouldn't! If he's my Sun I would never! Never!

I tugged hard on the rust tarnished chains. And didn't bother to persist. I have tried many a time. I knew they would never break. The talismans had ensured that before and they would again.

I was useless. The rest of the world would be happy while I would suffer. Eternally. I wasn't needed. No one wanted me.

I collapsed on the cold floor of the cave, letting my chocolate brown hair spill over my face. Tears cascaded down, silently trickling down onto the floor. I mournfully purse my lips in a silent attempt to stop the flow of tears. I fail miserably as more stream down to join the rest. A few drops found their way into my mouth. I swallow, enjoying the bitter-salty taste. I was fated to stay here forever.

Konzen.

A foreign word finds its way onto my tongue. It sounds strange, yet familiar and comforting. I murmur it again and again, enjoying the way it rolls off my tongue easily.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the darkness, hoping for another stray memory. Or at least something. I find nothing. I hastily will myself to remember the foreign word, fearing I would forget it again.

But I was too late.

It had vanished yet again.

I gasped again in sorrow, tears now streaming down my cheeks in full force. I wanted to remember it so badly, that one word meaning more to me than life itself.

I burry my head into a wall, slowly forcing myself to enter the bliss and painlessness of sleep

"Oi! Wake up!"

"Eh?" I groggily rub my eyes, turning my head to the owner of the voice.

"Are you that asshole that was calling me?"

"Eh?" I stare at him strangely, his amethyst orbs and sun-kissed blonde hair looking oddly familiar.

Then it hit me.

Slowly, I nod my head.

"Thought so. I suppose I'd have to take you with me to shut you up then."

He reaches for my hand.

I hesitantly take it. At that moment, the chains and the talismans dissolved away, leaving me free.

"By the way, I'm Genjo Sanzo. And if you cause any trouble for me, I'll kill you."

"Hai." I nod again. My face not fully expressing all the happiness in my heart.

The Sun has come..

The End. Or should I say,

Owari

So minna? How was it? I hope you liked it because I found it fun to do! WAI I wanna write more POVs!!!!XD REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!! I'm begging you guys! And I'll try my best to get the valentines day fic done soon but I can't promise anything because I may have to go back to Malaysia for my chinese new year's day reunion dinner:(

But I'll update as soon as I can! Ja!


End file.
